Czech Republic will answer your letter!
by Awesome-Can't-Die
Summary: Hi my name's Czech Republic, please send me letters and i'll answer it.
1. Chapter 1

**Czech: Ahoj! My name's Czech Republic but you can call me Česko/Czech for short. I have a brother and his name is Slovakia.**

**I really really love my brother but sometimes we argue. He is tall, Handsome and very serious-_-. Ok, let's stop talking about him. **

**I'm actually a girl, i'm 23 yrs. old, Taller than Belarus but smaller than Hungary, I have green eyes and Honeybloned hair. I like drinking beer or here in Czech we call it pivo. I hate Germany,Hungary** (Hungary is my frenemy.) **Austria**,** Prussia and Russia, Russia and Russia.**

**I hate Russia. I won't forgive him. I hate Germany, because he seperated brother from me. I hate Hungary and Austria,because they look down on me, they think i'm an inferior. I hate Prussia, because he beat me whenever there is beer competition, same to Germany.**

**I'll stop my talking. So please send me a letter and i'll answer it.**

**P.S. I kind of hate Sweden because he siege my Capital. I like Sweden a little.**


	2. Romania1

Salut, Czech!

Salut. I'm Romania, but you can call me Vlad, dragoste...kekeke.  
Hungary's your frenemy, da? It would have been a lot better if she was your ENEMY.  
Anyway, I'd actually like to say sorry on behalf of the rest of the Warsaw Pact members. Albania and I sat out of the invasion, but I'm still apologizing. Really.  
I want to hear more from you, dragoste...  
Romania

* * *

Ahoj! Romania,

Ahoj! I'm Czech Republic, but you can call me Czech for short. I still forgives Hungary, but if you want us to be enemy, it's fine, because we've been friends for 90 years. Gah! Did you became one with Russia?! I really hate him, he's a communist monster and i will never forgive him. It's fine, but i don't know with the other memebers. I'll try asking them if they forgive you :).

Love,

Czech (Hedvika Libuse Jelinkova)

P.S. I sent some kofola for you.


	3. Romania2

Hey, Czech!

90 years is a LOOONG time... -_- How can you put up with that homosexual maniac?  
*Waves hand* No I didn't become one with him. That's Romanian for "yes". And I hate him too. I'm kind of scared, though. He treats me like an old friend but I don't like it.  
Multemesc mult. (Thanks).

Romania

PS: Thanks again. :3

* * *

Ahoj, Romania!

I'm sorry if you didn't understand me. I mean you and me have been 90 years friend, not Hungary and i. Actually...i've been a homosexual when i was a kid, Poland, Russia and I traveled to find a home and i was a homosexual that time and we are also known as Lech, Czech, and Rus, but please don't tell anybody, you,Poland,Russia and i know this. Oh...sorry, i don't speak Romanian. Yeah, Russia always ask me to be one with him. He treats you like an old friend? He's really creepy, he treats me like a sister. Hungary read your letter. She told me when she see you again she will hit you with a frying pan. I have a question, why do you hate Hungary so much? Everybody forgives you except Hungary.

Love,

Czech

PS. Your welcome


	4. Romania3

(It feels as if I'm the only one writing letters to you... -_-...)  
Salut.  
Oh. *smacks own head* Scuzele mele, prietene. (...you don't need to know what THAT means. Don't worry, nothing serious.)  
Oh, you were...  
*processing*  
*processing*  
*processing*

*does not compute* I don't really get it. How could a beautiful girl like you be a homo at childhood? Well, no need to answer that. All countries have their issues, one way or another.  
And da. Probably because I was a Soviet for quite a while now, and Russia grew accustomed to my presence?...Nah.  
Oh, sure. Lasa ma lovit Ungaria. Întotdeauna am răzbunarea mea pe care maniac lesbiene. (Trans.: Let Hungary hit me. I always have my revenge on that homosexual maniac.)  
*thinks* Why I hate her? It's a long story, main points have things to do with communism, the Romanian-Hungarian War (you got involved in it during 1919, if I'm right...) and, of course, Transylvania. Always Transylvania...  
Anyway, what's your life with your brother? :3  
Romania  
PS: ((Admin: Czech-chan, is your Admin from the Czech Republic? You know a lot... or is it research?)

* * *

Dear Romania-_-...

I know... I don't know why countries hate me. I'm that you send me letters. I'm ok if only 1 person sends me a letter, i'm actually use to it :'(. It's ok, i'll answer your questions. Well... Hungary told me that when everybody grew, they'll be all men and so i follow her advice. Russia and Poland didn't actually know my reall gender except now. Russia and Poland was shock when they so me on the world meeting, they thought i was knew, but they figured it out soon. Oh... Yes i was also part of the Romanian-Hungarian war. I remember that Hungary lose and so she attacks us to gain power.(I forgot, but my anger to her never leaves my mind.) Uhm... My brother and I have a bitter and sweet relationship.

Love,

Czech

P.S. Eh! My brother call me 'Czech-chan'! No one really calls me that except him. *blushing* i'm not from Czech Republic, but Philippines. I think it's nice there. So i've made an oc. When i was not yet watching hetalia, i use to search history about Czech Republic (some only).


	5. Germany1

Hallo Germany

Hey I haven't talked to you in a while, since you still are quite livid about me taking Sudetenland during Vorld Var 2, but vhen vill you ever at least saying something pleasant to me for once? I mean don't get me wrong, I vould be pissed if I was departed from mien bruder, which did happen. So ve do have a mutual hate for Russia, that could be a start I guess. We do border eachother, so I think it would be better to get along with mien neighbor.

* * *

Ahoj Germany!

Yeah! I know. You should have sent me letters earlier. Idiot! Of course i'm still angry at you. You seperated me from my brother Slovakia D:! I'll say something pleasant to you when your cease to exist, but i'll be nice first, because this is your first letter. I know your sad, because your bruder died, but i'm also sad for you. I'm sad for him also, because his my friend also enemy. Of course, everybody hate Russia except his sister, Ukraine and his little creepy sister, Belarus. Ok! I'll try to be nice with you neighbor.

Love,Hate,

Czech

PS: i brought a flower for your bruder. Please give it to him.


	6. Germany2

Hallo Germany again  
I can't really cease to exist though I know the feeling, there wasn't always a united Germany you know. But Danke for being so kind about bruder, I bet that would make him happy. Though not as happy as getting beer. And seriously she is way too creepy, after I invaded Russia I received a chain of death threats from Belarus. I heard the same happened to France too even. I hope ve can get along eventually.

* * *

Ahoj! Germany,

I know that won't happen, but in my own world...you never exist. Yah! I remember he was my drinking buddy. Your brother is a true drunkard. Really!? Wow... She really loves her brother. Russia is lucky that someone is protecting him, not like me my brother don't really protect me, rarely only. It's ok, France should die even though i think of him as my brother, because he's the first nation to accept me as a nation also. In your dreams, but yeah, i wish i could forgive you if it's only not hard to forgive. I hate my grammar.

Czech


	7. Romania4

Salut...  
Well, multemesc mult. *Laughs* Well, Prussia and I lived to what Hungary said about being male. Us and Austria, too. But ONLY us.  
(Admin: Fun fact: Everyone was a female when they were born, until the Y chromosome kicks in for the boys.)  
Scuzele mele for Hungary's air-filled brain... T_T  
Bittersweet, da? Lucky you.  
Romania  
PS: (Admin: Hey! I'm from the Philippines, too! :D)

* * *

Ahoj!

Sorry for late reply. Really! Everybody was a girl! It means... You we're a gay when you we're a kid?! Or no? You sure hate Hungary... *sigh* Prussia is in my house yesterday... He got drunk and he make a very big mess inside my house, so many pukes and some of my things are ruined! So i have to go and help my brother and Prussia clean the house! Bye!

Love,

Czech

PS:(OMG! I thought your a Romanian, because you write romanian language. Hehe)


End file.
